Engineers, graphic designers, and others often utilize two computers to perform various daily tasks. For example, one computer may be used for processor intensive applications and another may be used for e-mail, word processing, and the like. Such users are also likely to utilize two monitors. To share the monitors, keyboard, and mouse, a user may employ a KVM switch that selectively couples one or the other computer to the devices as desired by the user. Unfortunately, such switches do not allow the two computers to share other peripheral devices such as printers and external memory. Moreover, those switches only allow one computer to drive the displays of the monitors at a given time.